


SkeleHouse

by Rainbowrising799



Series: Teh skelehouse chronicles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, this is an abSOLUTE SHITPOST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrising799/pseuds/Rainbowrising799
Summary: No summary to see here, cause I can't write them. My friend and co-author who does not have an account (who also forced me to start this at two A. M. )has a summary!{Blue and Cherri have an interesting contest}{Red judges this competition}{Stretch is an overprotective mom}{Honee helps Lust feel better about his... situation}And Error is for some reason making pancakes  at 3:00 in the afternoon. Those DEFINITLY WON'T get burnt...





	SkeleHouse

**Author's Note:**

> {Continuation of title: get your ass out of other people's business}  
> Um... 
> 
> Memes
> 
> Memes is all I have to say}  
> [because between the two of us we are very normal mature human beings]

-so let’s just say, between Sugar and Melon, Melon's the real sugar daddy *has a smug look on her face, leaning back in her chair bringing her hands behind her skull*

_“Based on what you're wearing,he’s not that great of one.” Blue stated, imagining the price tags that would be on the clothes she’s wearing._

What- *pauses, trying to process what he said*

_Blue wiggles his eyebrows(???)suggestively._

*comes to a realization, and hits blue on his humerous* What the fuck? That’s not what I meant! *is now looking at her dad to back her up*

**I dunno Cherri, I think your Uncle Blue’s onto something *completes the statement with a shit-eating grin***

_Eyebrow wiggling intensifies ~_

*pinches her nasal aperture, clearly annoyed by the fact that her father and uncle were ganging up on her. She looks up after a minute* Guess it’s Blue’s go then?  
  
_“Well, what do you want to hear about this time?” Blue asked._

*thinks, over exaggerating the time she does* How about what you did with the swell brows last night?

_“Who says I did anything last night?” Blue retorts defensively._

You do them every night! *She rolls her eyes*

**Also, y’guys aren’t exactly… quiet. *Red adds, shrugging***

_“Well do you want to hear about it or not .” Blue said with mock annoyance._

*nods, looking over to Red.*

***Also nods***

“Ok. _Just a second.HONEE! Get the chalkboard!” Blue calls Honee unceremoniously into Cherri’s room._

** “This happens way too often but ok.” Honee states while wheeling the chalkboard into the room. “Just please don’t make a mess this time. Whatever you three do in here is way too hard to clean up after.” **

*Gets up, and whispers into Honee’s ear* If you tell Mom we’re in here I’m gonna hide your mallets*

 

-A minute later-

** Honee walks past the bathroom wondering why they even HAVE a bathroom when they overheard something going on. **

**_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod oh my fucking god *this can be heard through the bathroom door, being repeated numerous times* _ **

** “What’s going on-” Honee asked concerned for the skeleton as he opened the door. **

**_ *Jumps, quickly pulling down the hem of his shirt* Oh, um, er… h-hi, Honee. N-nothing’s going on. *beads of sweat are dropping down his forehead* _ **

** “ No there’s something going on…” Honee looked up and down at Purple scanning for any differences. “You're wearing a shirt.why.” **

**_ Heh, well… *he’s trying to think of an excuse* it’s… cold in here? _ **

** “Yeah no. I've seen you walk around outside in -14 degrees weather without a shirt. Tell me the truth.” **

**_ Um, *sighs, deciding to tell the child the fucking [heh] truth* Fine, but if you tell anyone, I’m gonna hide your mallets. _ **

** “Why does everyone threaten my mallets.” Honee sighed.”but ok, as long as you tell me why you are wearing a shirt.” **

* ** _Closes his eyes[?], breathing in deep. He then lifts his shirt up, pulling it up to his head, but not taking it off. A small white soul can be seen, along with a rich purple womb of lust’s magic*._**

** “What's THAT????”Honee said amazed. **

**_ *Lust’s pinpricks widen, and he pulls his shirt down. He sometimes forgets how much of a cinnamon roll Honee really is* Oh my god, right, Stretch wouldn’t tell you this. God, okay, well y’see two monsters, um… combine their magic, by… summoning it? Yeah… anyways, that magic can sometimes turn into a… a child, or souling. So, one parent has to carry it, in a sense. So, the parent’s body centers magic, an… abdomen? Where the child can grow. *he rambles, hoping his stupid explanation would make some sense to Honee* _ **

** “Ooh. So that's a kid.honee asked now silently questioning life. **

**_ Um… yes. _ **

** “ is this ‘the talk’ that mom and dad were debating on whether or not to tell me?” **

**_ Um… probably, lemme guess, Stretch was against it? *rubs his hand over the back of his skull, still a bit embarrassed* _ **

** “Yeah….. is it Error’s?” **

**_How the fu- *catches himself, remembering Honee is in fact a ten-year-old* H-how did you know?_ **

** “I made a guess. He’s your boyfriend right?” **

**_ Well, yes but… how did you even know that much *still genuinely confused by what Honee is saying, or rather how they know what they’re saying. _ **

** “Ink doesn't keep his mouth shut.” **

**_ That fucker. *covers his mouth, and shrugs* I’m guessing you’re gonna make me tell Error? _ **

** “What? Why? Should I ?”Honee asked once again questioning life and the new shiny word they just learned. **

**_ I dunno, just a thought. *an idea pops into his head, suddenly realize he could be a total ass and freak Error out* Do you know if he’s here? _ **

** “Yeah, he's in the kitchen, making pancakes at three in the afternoon.” Honee said casually. **

**_*facepalms* Okay, well I’ll be right back *walks to the stairway, preparing to yell over the top. He made sure no one was in the living room. Good. He didn’t care if anyone would be in the kitchen, only that Error would be there* BABE, I’M PREGNANT!_**  
  
**“What is pregnant?” Honee murmured and wandered off to go ask their mom about the two shiny new words they learned from their friend.**

 

  
-In the kitchen-

 

-/Ink, shut the fuck up! *walks out of the kitchen, an annoyed expression plastered onto his skull. He freezes, seeing who it is at the top of the stairs. It takes all of his self control not to crash.* L-lust?/-

**_ *He just smiles awkwardly, unsure of how his boyfriend feels.* _ **

** “WHAT IS PREGNANT???” Honee yelled from behind lust and after not hearing an answer wandered off again in search for an answer to those questions. **

-/*That’s it. He’s done. He can’t control it. He crashes for the first time in years. REBOOTING… 11%*/-

**_ *Is worried, and waves his hand in the other’s face* Error? _ **

-/38%/-

**_ *Calms down slightly* God Error, would ya mind hurrying up please? _ **

-/"I iiim t try t trryin ng to!" Error said glitching out./-

** _Okay, sorry. *Lust decides to wait patiently, only bugging error every five minutes*_ **

-/99.98%/-

**_ *Decides to put his mind off Error, and goes to go watch Disney Channel* _ **

 

-In Cherri’s room-

 

_“-and Razz must have bought some new toy before this because whatever he did it left me so sensitive because I could feel him and slim the ENTIRE time,and - “ blue was cut off by the frantic motioning of Cherri to try to get him to stop talking._

_ “What the HELL is going on here! _

_“ h-hiya pappy! Do you need something?” Blue asked hoping stretch didn't hear anything._

_ “..... I'm disappointed in you, blue.” _

** Honee walks up to the doorway and immediately yells “ WHAT IS PREGNANT. AND FUCKER!?!?” **

**Red breaks cover from the corner of the room to see who is yelling and then becomes one with the wall again.**

 

-At Error-

 

-/99.89…./-  
-/99.99…./-  
-/100%/-

-/*A sound similar to the windows 10 ear rape startup music blasts through Error’s… mouth?*/-

**_ “What the fuck error, what the fuck?!?!" _ **

<~>*A portal of ink appears* Did I just hear Error reboot? I’ve been waiting to hear that sound for months! So Glitchy, what happened, is your waifu preggers? *is totally joking, and nudges Error in the collar bone*<~>

-/Ummm/-

<~>Um what? I was joking come on, don’t be so… *something clicks, and somehow ink is now fanboying* Oh my stars! Lust is actually??! Congrats! *squeals*<~>

~•~•~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapt. 2 in progress...
> 
> Formatting took for fucking ever :/


End file.
